


Gift of Honesty

by honestgrins



Series: Challenge Accepted [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 10 - Things: They have so many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift of Honesty

She knew who it was from, despite the lack of a card.

Her birthday had mostly passed without any fuss. Bonnie had offered to celebrate somehow, but Caroline wasn't really feeling up to it. Stefan had gotten himself killed, she was magically stuck with two babies that weren't hers, and Alaric wouldn't leave her the hell alone. Nothing about that screamed "party" to Caroline Forbes.

Yet, a bottle of champagne was waiting for her on the porch.

Sighing, she put the effort into bending to pick it up. The belly interfered with her vampiric grace more than she liked, especially since it reminded her she couldn't actually drink the gifted alcohol.

Obviously, the news of her pregnancy hadn't made it to New Orleans yet. She didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed by that fact. Yes, she didn't have to explain to any questioning hybrids about her situation, but one day, she would have to.

As great as Caroline's skills in denial had grown over the years, she had already admitted to herself that Klaus was an inevitability for her. One day, all the terrible things he has done won't matter as much, and she'll want to cash in on his promises.

She had the bottle of champagne to prove that those promises were still in play.


End file.
